Weather conditions, such as hail, may cause damage to infrastructure and vehicles in an effected area. In particular, vehicles may be in an uncovered location (e.g., a road, a driveway, or an uncovered parking lot) that may increase the risk of damage caused by weather conditions. Damage to a vehicle may reduce the value of the vehicle, result in replacement costs for parts (e.g., broken windows), and/or increases insurance costs. Some vehicles may be substantial investments for vehicle owners, and therefore it may be desired to prevent damage to the vehicles. To reduce the risk of vehicle damage from weather conditions, a vehicle owner may park his or her vehicle in a covered location. A covered location may include, for example, a garage, a covered public parking lot, and/or another location with overhead protection.
However, some vehicle owners may not have access to a covered location. For example, a vehicle owner living in an apartment building may only have access to street parking in close proximity to the apartment building. Moreover, some vehicle owners may not be aware of a covered location. In one example, a vehicle owner may not be aware that a nearby parking garage with restricted access during business hours is available for public parking outside of business hours.
In addition, many vehicle owners may not be able to predict weather conditions that may cause vehicle damage, e.g., hail. Some vehicle owners may not be aware of a damaging weather condition until the weather condition occurs. If a vehicle owner attempts to move his or her vehicle to a covered location, the vehicle may still be damaged. In the event of weather conditions such as hail, the vehicle owner may risk being injured while moving the vehicle.